mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mixels Wiki:Staff
Users of the site have access to many basic permissions: read, edit, discuss and more. There are things that regular users cannot do, however, and where members of the staff team come in. Staff purpose The purpose of the staff team is to: *Halt vandalism and block users in violation of the policy. *Revert bad edits. *Make changes for the good of the wiki. Members of the staff team Founder The founder (also known as Leader) is the founder of the wiki. Founders have the same rights as Bureaucrats. Bureaucrats Bureaucrats (also known as Bureaumaxes) are the head staff of the wiki. They have all of the powers an administrator has as well as the ability to give other users bureaucrat privileges, administrator privileges or rollback privileges. Administrators Administrators (also known as Admixes or Admins) are able to use their powers to change the wiki. Some of their rights include protecting and deleting pages and keeping the wiki free of vandalism. Becoming an administrator For you to become an administrator, someone with bureaucrat access must make you one. On this wiki, you may simply ask on the community portal or Forum, or ask a bureaucrat directly on his or her talk page. If there are no active bureaucrats, start a discussion to nominate a user to become an administrator or bureaucrat. Once a community decision has been reached (or if there is no active community to debate the decision), please leave a message at the wiki adoption requests page and Fandom Staff can provide the rights. What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Fandom community. Administrator abilities These additional functions include: *Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. *Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status. *Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. *Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. Chat moderators Chat moderators (also known as Mailmen) are users that monitor the wiki's and use their rights accordingly. Chat moderators do not have additional rights outside of the chat unless otherwise given. Rollbacks Rollbacks, alternatively known as Content Moderators, have the ability to roll back edits to the last edit of a page not by the most recent contributor. Fandom Staff Fandom staff members have full access to all of Fandom. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please use to contact Fandom staff. Category:Staff